fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/Customers League Championship!
Hi everyone! Not long ago I was telling you that I was planning a new tournament for the wiki customers, and today I present the new tournament that will be called "Customers League Championship". This tournament will serve as a base to search the classifieds for the two most important tournaments of the "Customers Grand Tournament" and "Fandom Customers Tournament" wiki, both have the participation of the best wikia characters, and thanks to this tournament it will be more easy to search the classifieds. Although, with this comes a series of questions that I will gladly resolve. Why make the tournament? This question is very simple, to this day our wikia shows a large number of characters, in total it has registered 409 customers in total, of which 115 are from Flipline Studios, and 294 are Fan Customers. And tournaments like "Customers Grand Tournament" that seeks to classify the best 64 among those 409, would be a very complicated and exhausting task. So this tournament will make things easier. How will this tournament take place? This tournament will be held every season, there will be one in spring, another in summer, one in autumn, and one last in winter. In total there will be 4 editions per year. Each edition will have a different number of participants, assuming that the wiki will receive more customers with the passage of time, and each edition will have its own format suitable for the number of participants. How will the first edition be? The first edition will take place this winter, during 2018, date to be confirmed. The 115 Flipline Customers, 160 Fandom Customers, and only 14 Special Customers will participate, as many are still Unseen Customers who we don't know about they. And it will serve as a guide for the qualifiers for the "Customer Grand Tournament 2018". Its format is not yet defined, but you will soon know it. What will happen to those characters that are registered in the wikia from here to start the tournament? They will simply have to wait for the next tournament that will be in the spring. The characters like Foxter, Bonnie, Loke, etc. will they participate? Yes, they will participate, as they have an identity to exist, even if they are Unseen Customers, the only customers that will not be able to participate will be those unseen customers who do not know anything about them, regarding identity or personality. Who are the 160 Fan Customers that will participate? Although listing 160 in this blog would be useful, I can show you a table with the 160 Fan Customers that can participate. Which are these: [[Foxter]] [[Cindy]] [[Emmanuel]] [[Marely]] Bonnie Dundee [[Conne]] J. Ramón [[Stevenwolf]] [[Kassandra]] [[Loke]] [[Alexis]] [[Miguel]] [[Margaret]] [[Stephanny]] [[Max]] [[America]] [[Michael]] [[Iván]] [[Alfonso]] [[Kevin]] [[Lizarraga]] [[Itzel]] [[Ricardo]] [[Zamora]] [[Åland]] J. Magdaleno Zdenek Čech [[Ñoño]] [[Jacqueline]] [[Guillermo]] [[Rocio]] Min Ki [[Andrés]] [[Kiara]] [[Oziel]] Âkil Murat [[Mai]] Alejandra [[Fernanda]] Dayana [[Dajanara]] [[Esmeralda]] [[Ximena]] [[Isael]] [[Irene]] [[Deon]] [[Eliezer]] [[Samuel]] [[Osuna]] [[Nao]] [[Carlos]] [[Xóchitl]] [[Dariana]] [[Valeria]] [[Dulce]] [[Vanessa]] [[Adriana]] [[Yocsari]] [[Diana]] [[Yolanda]] [[Laurel]] [[Yulissa]] [[Inés]] [[Martina]] [[Lucía]] [[Emily]] [[Jorge]] [[Daniela]] [[Sofia]] [[Misael]] [[Enrique]] [[Paulina]] [[Manuel]] [[Roslyn]] [[Irving]] [[Verónica]] [[Héctor]] [[Velma]] [[Julio]] [[Raquel]] [[Bryan]] [[Isabella]] [[Lior]] [[Stanislav]] [[João]] Novak Čech Milenko Čech [[Norma]] [[Emil]] [[Lukaz]] Genaro |group2=Customers by |list2=Steve [[Sarah]] [[Jenny]] [[Nathaly]] [[Lucy]] [[Nicolas]] [[Andy]] [[Thomas]] [[Marina]] [[Gaby]] [[Katy]] [[Sam]] [[Garret]] [[Daniel]] [[Luna]] [[Anna]] [[Alex]] [[Diego]] Isabella [[Silvana]] Abby |group4=Customers by Diastri |list4=Luna [[Miyumi]] [[Diddy]] [[Elisabeth]] [[Kokona]] [[Vanna]] [[Dinda]] [[Penelope]] [[Dawn]] [[Dexter]] [[Comet]] [[Febe]] [[Nina]] [[Caryl]] [[Turquoise]] Tyler [[Justin]] [[Nathalie]] [[Oka]] Dianna |group5=Customers by Letsplay21 |list5=Raven [[Destiny]] [[Shanice]] [[Larry]] [[Jonathan]] [[Carrie]] [[Laluna]] [[Clarissa]] [[Kyle]] [[Zaskia]] [[Franky]] Gilbert |group6=Customers by Laundry Machine |list6=Nepo [[Alab]] [[Deply]] Benny |group7=Customers by 21EvanED155508 |list7=Suzy Hawaii |group8=Customers by Wylan Koilee |list8=Jack Viola |group9=Customers by JackXxxxxx |list9=Jack |group10=Customers by Jmjl8 |list10=Jade |group11=Customers by JAlejndro78 |list11=Madeleine |group12=Customers by Monti01 |list12=Jodie |group13=Customers by Moxxa21 |list13=Elodie |group14=Customers by FurryFandom01 |list14=Fabiola |group15=Customers by TBRN Prabu |list15=Figorio }} Only they will participate. If another Fan Customer will registred on the wiki, will wait until the next edition. How will they qualify for the tournaments? We will have two tournaments, this one and the classic qualifying tournament. Each tournament will have its own format, and each tournament will classify a respective number of characters to the tournament. These and other questions will be explained more clearly in due time, with no more to say. That's all for now! Stay tuned for more info about Customers League Championship! Sincerly, Category:Blog posts